Goodnight kiss
by Kaelas
Summary: 1 2 Heero kisses Duo when asleep.


Hullo! ^^ Wanted to say this my first fanfic for Gundam Wing. I wasn't sure if I should put this story up. Hope you like it!!!!!!! (Please review^^) Don't own anything except the things I have! ^^  
  
Goodnight kiss  
  
Look at him. He's just laying there reading his comic books and the full blast discman. Laying on his back, with his legs up on the wall. Doesn't have a care in the world. Pathetic. But there's something about him. I don't know what. It makes him interesting. That chestnut hair. The long braid. His crazy smile. And those beautiful violet eyes. He's perfect....  
  
* * * *  
  
I'm soooo bored. Nothing to do, nothing to do. Heero's always on that laptop. The others are on a mission and will be gone for couple days.  
  
There's absolutely nowhere to go. We're miles away from the nearest town. Only thing to do right now is listen to my discman full blast and read my comic books for the millionth time. (Shuffles to his side, taking legs off wall) How could Heero be so calm? He's been on the laptop all day. If only he would at least say something. It's just his voice sounds beautiful. His hair. Those beautiful blue eyes. The only thing is... he's emotionless...  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero looked back to Duo on the bed. He was asleep. Heero walked over to him. Turned to disman off. Picked up the comic books off the floor. Laid Duo the right way. Pulled the blankets on top of him. Heero smiled. Duo looked like an angel when he was asleep. Heero walked to his laptop and turned it off. He was so sore from typing on it all day. It was boring to, but the work had to be done. He walked back to Duo's bed. He made sure Duo was fully asleep by slowly bending down to him and put his lips against Duo's. That was a goodnight kiss. Heero didn't feel that it was right stealing a kiss from Duo, but how could Duo love a guy like him. Then he slowly laid right next to Duo, put his head on Duo's chest, and fell asleep.  
  
(later that in the night)"Unnh. Heero? Heero what are you doing?!?" Duo whispered for some reason. Heero didn't reply. " He's asleep. In my bed. This can't get any better!" Duo squealed. Duo putted his arms around Heero's waist and went back to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Shhh. We don't want to wake them up." Quatre whispered.  
  
" Heero's probably still awake." Trowa pointed out.  
  
" You're right. We should go to his room and tell him we're back early." Quatre whispered again. Trowa just nodded.  
  
They slowly made their way up the stairs, toward Heero and Duo's room. Trowa quietly peeked his head in. Heero wasn't at his laptop. Trowa looked at his watch. Quatre asked," What's wrong? Isn't Heero there?" Trowa replied," Heero isn't in there, and it's only 2:13. He should still be on." Quatre decided to go in. He walked in looking around. Trowa came in too. They looked at his bed, but it was empty. " Maybe he went on a miss- Trowa look" Quatre started to whisper. Trowa looked behind him.  
  
" What's Heero doing in Duo's bed?" Trowa asked a little too loud. Heero had woken up. He was looking around having a tired confused look on his face. Then he realized who was standing right in front of him, and where he was. He was gonna get up when he noticed who's arms were around his waist. He slowly took Duo's arms off his waist.  
  
" What are you doing here so early?" He asked looking down blushing. Trowa and Quatre were grinning. " We're done our mission already." Trowa said still grinning. Quatre asked," Tell us. What were you doing in Duo's bed?" Heero blushed even more. His face was going poppy red.  
  
" Uh...well...um.... you see..." Heero tried thinking of a reason.  
  
" Don't worry. You don't have to explain yourself. We understand clearly." Quatre smiled.  
  
" Your little secret is safe with us." Trowa added.  
  
" Thanks.... I guess." Heero mumbled.  
  
" We better leave you to alone." Quatre teased. Then they walked out of the room giggling quietly.  
  
Heero turned to Duo. He smiled again. He laid back down again, and went back to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero woke up luckily before Duo. (He sighed)Another day on the laptop for him. He got up and turned back to the sleeping Duo. Heero leaned down to give him a morning kiss. At that moment Duo opened his eyes. Heero pulled back and noticed that he woken up. His eyes went wide. He pulled back fast that he fell on the bed. Duo pulled himself up with a shocked look on his face. Then he grinned.  
  
" Shouldn't you ask first before you kiss me? That like stealing a kiss and that's rude." Duo got out of the bed. Heero looked away with a red face. Duo asked," I'm sorry. Did I just embarrass the Perfect Soldier? I didn't mean to." Duo held his hand out to Heero. Heero grabbed it feeling dumb. He was thinking that he should've checked if Duo was awake before kissing him like that. Duo was asking himself why did he do that? Does this mean he... loves me? That can't be it. Can it?  
  
Heero still had his face down. Duo put his hand on Heero chin, and lifted it. Heero looked scared. Not from Duo, from what he might say. Duo smiled and kissed him. Heero was surprised, but took it. They were kissing for about a minute, then they both pulled away. Duo put his head on Heero's chest. They were holding each other.  
  
Duo whispered," I love you Heero. I always have."  
  
Heero smiled," Me too."  
  
* * * *  
  
Yay!!! I'm done^^ Hope y'all like it!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!^^ Ja ne^^ 


End file.
